


That's the spirit, Bones!

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Series: Tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: Just a little one-shot collection for my tumblr prompts





	1. Chapter 1

_Anonymous asked: McKirk and the crew finding out about them_

* * *

 

 

The door slid open with a whoosh and a smile formed promptly on Jim’s face when he saw Bones in his quarters. “Just what I need now.”

McCoy raised an eyebrow but smirked nevertheless.

“You know I had a stressful day and I need my doctor to check me out.” Jim entered the room and walked over to his boyfriend to give him a quick kiss.

“I see. I should do a very thorough examination then.”

“I agree.” Instead of pushing him in the direction of the bed, Jim pulled McCoy closer. “Right here, right now,” he murmured before pressing their lips together. McCoy reacted, brought their bodies closer together. Jim let McCoy push him against his desk without breaking the kiss. When he half sat on the table he pulled back a little. “I really enjoy your daily visits, Doctor,” he grinned.

“Well, at least I get you checked out like this, Captain.” McCoy’s hands wandered over Jim’s torso which let a shiver run over his back.

“Am I in good shape?” Jim wiggled his brows and McCoy had to fight back a laugh.

“You are impossible, kid.” McCoy shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“I love you too, Bones, so so much.” Jim got closer, wanted to kiss him again but McCoy seemed to be distracted by something. His gaze were fixed on something on the table. Jim followed his gaze and saw the little green shining lamp.

“Oh please, don’t say you are sitting on the-”

“The transmitter button, Doctor McCoy?” Uhura’s voice sounded over the comm. “I’m afraid the captain does.”  

McCoy’s face was instantly turning red and he pulled Jim away from the table. Jim had to force back the big grin that was spreading on his face. McCoy would not be amused about that. So he tried to push himself back into a professional mode. He turned to the communicator and commed Uhura. “Lieutenant Uhura, how big was the range of the transmission?”

“Only the bridge, Sir.”

Jim sighed relieved and turned back to McCoy. “See? Only the bridge.”

McCoy shot him an angry look and a very high raised brow. “ _Only_ the bridge?” Jim could hear his voice although he hadn’t said anything yet. He waited patiently for McCoy’s angry banter to begin.

“They heard everything, Jim! They heard how we - oh my god. I mean I know that sooner or later we would have told them but not like that. Why didn’t they stop us? They let us just-” McCoy broke down and leaned his head against Jim’s shoulders. “Oh my god,” he mumbled once more.

Jim patted his back. “It’s not that bad, Bones. We didn’t do anything inappropriate yet. And the crew will be discreet about it.”

McCoy’s head shot up again and doubt was radiating from McCoy’s raised eyebrows.

“Let me prove it to you.” Jim turned around once more and pushed the button. “Kirk to bridge.”

“Spock here,” the prompt answer came from his first officer.

“I am sure this doesn’t need to be said but I do it nevertheless. I hope I can count on you that this incident will be kept quiet.”

“Of course, captain,” Spock agreed.

“See?” Jim turned around with a big smile, still pressing the button.

“That was Spock, Jim. He probably didn’t even understand what he just heard. What about the others?”

Before anyone other answered, Spock’s voice sounded over the communicator again, “Doctor McCoy, I can assure you that I indeed understood and that the whole bridge crew will not talk about this incident. It was a direct order from the captain.”

McCoy sighed and seemed to relax a little.

“So enjoy your night,” Spock said and it seemed like the end of the transmission when Sulu’s voice popped up, “We love you too, Bones” with cheering and laughter in the background.

McCoy excessively threw his arms in the air. “Damn it, Jim!”


	2. Chapter 2

_[afoxnamedmulder](http://afoxnamedmulder.tumblr.com/) asked: Bones gets turned into a puppy_

* * *

 

 

Jim kneeled down, trying to make himself as small as possible. “Hey, I’m not gonna hurt you,” he said softly. The little puppy pushed himself in the corner, tail between his hind legs. He was shivering and whimpering. It was the most painful noise Jim had ever heard.

McCoy was one of the strongest people Jim had ever met. He was loud, but mostly with rage and complaints. This dog should be barking and fighting, not hide in a dark corner, whimpering and afraid. This wasn’t right.

“It’s okay,” Jim tried again and sat on the floor. He made no attempt to get closer. He knew enough of animals that it was unwise to put them in a situation where they had no escape route. “I’ll just wait here until you’re comfortable to get out of this corner, all right?”

An hour passed and McCoy hadn’t really moved. He laid down, not being as stiff as before, and seemed a little calmer. Jim had leaned against the wall behind him and started to ramble, “You remember this one time in Academy where you patched me up and-” Jim stopped and started to laugh. “This _one_ time? Maybe I need to be more specific with that, huh?” Jim shot the puppy a look and couldn’t help himself to feel sad. Normally he would have heard a line like that from his friend. Now he was only a sad bundle of fluffy fur.

“Anyway you said you would be always there to patch me up.” A smile played across Jim’s lips, gaze up to the ceiling, and he lost himself in this memory. So he totally missed how the little puppy raised his head. “I was a total mess and you stayed with me anyway. I still don’t understand why you didn’t run. I would have. But not you. _You_ stayed.”

“And I think I just want to say,” Jim looked down again and saw how the puppy walked over to him, almost stumbling over his cute little paws, “that I will stay with you now.”

McCoy sat down in front of Jim and Jim carefully hold his hand out to him. McCoy sniffed at his hand and Jim smiled. “Yeah, it’s me, Bones. It’s Jim.”

As if he wanted to show that he recognized his friend, McCoy licked over Jim’s fingers.

“We will figure this out, man, and after that you can complain as much and as loud as you want how dangerous space is and how fucking crazy shit can happen. Okay?”

As answer McCoy climbed onto his lap and lay down. Cautiously Jim started to pet him. “I won’t leave you behind.”


	3. Chapter 3

_[depressedleonardmccoy](http://depressedleonardmccoy.tumblr.com/) asked: Angsty McKirk: Bones is upset because he feel's like Spock is replacing him as Jim's best friend._

* * *

 

 

“What is up with you, lately?” Jim tilted his head while eyeing Bones in front of him. He had been totally quiet since Jim walked into Sickbay, doing his doctory stuff in concentrated silence.

“Mh? What do you mean?”

“You send me three formal reminders for my check-up today.”

Bones raised his eyebrows. “I know how forgettable you are, Jim. What is wrong with that?”

“What is wrong with that?” Jim repeated, voice rising unintendedly. “Wrong is that you didn’t mention this check-up at all in the last two days when we crossed paths. Wrong is that you were nowhere near the bridge today to drag me down here by yourself. Normally you would have followed me with a hypo since the moment I woke up, just to make sure I would be here right now.”

“I don’t know what you are trying to say, Jim. You are here. What’s the problem?” Bones shrugged and shoved the medical tricorder back to Jim’s face which Jim shoved angrily away with his hand.

“I’m trying to say, you are not you. What is wrong, Bones? When was the last time we spend an evening together with a good glass of scotch?”

Bones just shrugged. “I was busy. You were busy. This happens, Jim.”

Jim shook his head and jumped of the biobed, shoving himself close into Bones’ personal space. “Not to us.”

Bones huffed. “We are not at the Academy anymore, Jim. We are on a spaceship. You are the captain.”

“So?” Jim didn’t like the direction this conversation took. His heart started to beat faster without really knowing why.

“You have a whole crew to get to know. So many people and it’s only natural that you become close friends with some of them.”

Jim shook his head again, tried to contemplate what was going on here. “Yes, you are right but I still don’t get why are you acting so weird.”

“I’m not, Jim, I’m just giving you space, to figure out what you want.”

“Figure out what I want? What’s that supposed to mean?” Jim was confused. He really didn’t get what was just happening here. “I just want my Bones back, that’s all.”

The first time since Jim walked in Bones looked up into his eyes and at once Jim could see all the sadness that laid behind them. Jim’s stomach dropped at this sight, instinctively wrapping his arms around his best friend and pulling him close.

“You’re sure you still want me?” came a hushed question.

Jim didn’t trust his ears. Was Bones actually serious? “Of course! You’re my best friend. I need you.”

“Didn’t feel like it in the past weeks.” Bones broken voice crushed something in Jim. His heart felt like it crumpled into a thousand pieces.

Jim tried to remember the last few weeks, the first weeks on this ship. It had been overwhelming, Bones was right. And Jim had turned to … Spock. He let out a big sigh when he realized it. “Bones-”  
“It’s okay, Jim, it really is.”

Jim closed his eyes, wishing Bones wouldn’t be so damn understanding. Normally he complained with a lot of yelling anytime something was bothering him. Not when he was hurt though. He just let it go, excepted the way it was now, not even trying to fight.

“You like Spock, it’s really okay,” Bones repeated.

“Yes, I like him.” And Bones was right. That wasn’t a crime. He was allowed to like Spock. “But I like you too and I should have shown it. It’s just so natural between us, I didn’t think about it. Since the Academy there was only you and me.”

“I just should have talked to you, Jim, don’t beat yourself up over it. It’s not only your fault.”

Once again Jim pulled Bones into a tight embrace. “Tonight it’s gonna be you and me. No one else.”


	4. Chapter 4

_[afoxnamedmulder](http://afoxnamedmulder.tumblr.com/) asked: McKirk + "I sold my soul to bring you back to life after your untimely death and I only have a month left with you so I’m trying to make it count."_

* * *

 

 

“Two more weeks, Bones, I can’t wait.” Jim jumped onto the couch, getting as close to Bones as possible. He liked it here. With Bones. But he also missed the stars. “Five years in space. We will have so much fun.”

Jim knew the usual response to that. A grumpy voice full of complaints but this time Bones kept quiet, too quiet. He only stared at the glass of scotch in his hand. “Hey, Bones, you okay?”

“We need to talk, Jim.” Bones sounded more serious than Jim had ever seen him and out of a sudden Jim had a very very bad feeling.

He tried to swallow down the big lump in his throat. “Okay, what’s up?”

“You need to search for a new CMO for this mission. I’m not coming with you this time.”

Everything stopped for a moment. The only thing that Jim could hear was the beating of his racing heart in his ears. Everything else seemed so far away. There was only the throbbing which got louder and louder. In disbelief he shook his head. He didn’t want to deal with this. He just wanted to go back outside and come back in, start this evening anew, without these terrible words.

“Why?” He finally managed to croak with his dry mouth.

Bones was still staring at his Scotch glass, not even looking at Jim, and Jim could feel the anger rise inside of him. “Will you look at me?” He said harsher than intended but he couldn’t quite contain his anger. His whole body was a mess of mixed emotions which all wanted to be first in line.

At Jim’s angry voice Bones lifted his head. His eyes were sparkling with tears and the anger vanished as quickly as it had appeared. “I’m sorry, Jim. I just can’t come with you.”

“Why not?” Jim searched for anything in Bones’ expression that could explain his change of mind but he only saw sadness and guilt. “I know that being on a spaceship was never your first choice but I thought you learned to like it. At least a little. I thought you would like to be there … _with me_.”

“I did,” he muttered. “I _do_.”

“So then why don’t you want to come?” Jim’s finger curled around Bones’ hand. Immediately Bones let go of his Scotch glass and caressed Jim’s hand in return.

“I love you, Jim, I really do. And there is nothing else that I would prefer than to follow you back into the black, see the spark in your eyes at every new star you lay your eyes on. I want nothing more, Jim, believe me.” Bones came closer, pressing a soft kiss on Jim’s lips, and Jim could taste the salt of Bones’ tears. “I haven’t been completely honest with you,” he whispered.

“You’re scaring me,” Jim said, staying close to Bones, gripping Bones’ arm, probably a little too tight but he was afraid Bones would vanish into thin air if he let go.

“I’m sorry, Jim. I never meant to tell you in the first place but I can’t just go without a word. I can’t do this to you. Leave you like-” Bones didn’t end the sentence but he didn’t need to. Jim knew who he meant. His father. His mother. His brother. Everybody had left him in the end and Bones had promised never to leave him.

“Then don’t leave.” Jim’s voice was raw of bare emotion.

“I’m sorry, Jim,” Bones repeated over and over again, voice stumbling over his own sobs. He buried his head in Jim’s chest and Jim rested his head on Bones’. They stayed in this position for a while until both had calmed down a little.

Jim took a deep breath, tried to control his emotion, and pulled back gently. Bones’ sobs had ebbed away. It had gotten quieter. The silence though was even more uncomfortable than the heartbreaking sobs from his best friend. “Okay,” Jim tried to win back the situation. “What is going on?”

Bones raised his head, showed him a smile that probably was meant to be reassuring but it failed miserably. “I probably did something stupid.”

“This is my job, Bones,” Jim joked to numb the fear inside of him.

“You started it, Jim. You _died_.” Jim felt Bones’ hand wander over his arm, to his chest, and stop right over his heart. “I had to do something.”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, you used Khan’s blood to-”

Bones shook his head which made Jim stop. “I didn’t want you to worry.”

Jim couldn’t really follow. “What did you do then?”

Bones swallowed hard before he started to explain, “Spock and I did the only thing we could think of. We contacted Ambassador Spock, told him what happened. He was such as devastated as we were. After some persuasion he told us about a planet which was way ahead of our own knowledge. These beings seemed to be pure light, Jim. They were beautiful. And they could help.” Now there was an actual smile on Bones’ face. “They brought you back to me.”

Jim mirrored the smile, cupping Bones’ face in both of his hands, wishing he could make this smile stay on Bones’ lips forever.

“But there needs to be a balance, Jim,” Bones went on. “You can’t just play god and give someone back his life who was meant to be dead.”

Jim stared at him for a few moments before he understood. _I can’t come with you this time … leave you … there needs to be a balance._

“No, please don’t say that you-”

“Took your place? Kind of, yeah. They granted me a little time so that I could say goodbye.”

“No,” Jim said over and over again, crumbled down, let himself fall against Bones’ chest now. Tears were stinging in his eyes but he forcefully blinked them away, afraid that if he started he would never be able to stop again. “You promised you’d never leave me.” He tried anger again. It was the easiest emotion to deal with.

“I know.” Bones sounded understanding and remorseful. How in hell should Jim be mad at him when he sounded like he wanted to lay the world down to Jim’s feet to make it up to him? “I’m sorry.”

“How long?” Jim asked after a while. “How long do you have left?”

“One month, more or less.”

One month? This was not long enough. A year wouldn’t be long enough. Only eternity. This wasn’t fair. This wasn’t supposed to be like this. Jim climbed into the warp core to save Bones, to save everyone, but especially Bones. He shouldn’t be the one paying for this. “It’s two weeks after launch.”

“That’s why you’ll need a new CMO.”

“I’m not replacing you. Not until you’re gone.” Jim sat up, looked Bones right into his eyes. “And that’s not gonna happen.”

“Jim, there is nothing you can do.”

“I have two weeks, with my ship and my crew. We will fly to this planet and we will talk with them, find a solution so that neither one of us has to die.”

“You are unbelievable, Jim Kirk.” Bones shook his head lightly but Jim could see the smile in his face, and it gave him even more determination than he had before.

“I just don’t believe in no-win scenarios, Bones,” Jim whispered and pulled him into a long kiss. “I’m not gonna lose you.”


	5. Chapter 5

_[mckirk-across-the-universe](http://mckirk-across-the-universe.tumblr.com/) asked: Hi! I saw you were accepting prompts. McCoy wants to tell Jim he loves him, but it doesn't go quite to plan... :)_

* * *

The first time Leonard planned on telling Jim, he prepared a fine dinner with all of Jim’s favourite food. Before it actually happened they were send on a mission to help a stranded Federation vessel. Two hours later they had their ship full with the crew of another ship while Scotty tried his best to get the USS Helios back on its feet. Still, they were occupied for two whole days, dinner totally forgotten.

 

The second time Leonard just asked Jim if they should get some drinks together, afraid that a good meal would go to waste again. And Leonard was right. There was an explosion in engineering, nothing big or too dangerous, but Jim wanted to stay on duty for the slim chance they encountered any hostile aliens. Also, Leonard had his hands full in medbay anyway, with small and mediocre injuries.

 

The third time Leonard hadn’t really planned anything. He just wanted to tell Jim after he came back from the mission, pull him aside, and tell him, short and direct. It never came to that either. Jim came back, bloodied and bruised, barely holding on to his life, and Leonard had to work hours to save Jim from the brink of death.

Leonard didn’t leave Jim’s side until he regained consciousness again. Of course Leonard had thought to tell him right then but somehow it didn’t feel right in this moment.

So he postponed it again.

The fourth time wasn’t planned at all.

“I love you, Jim.”

Jim looked up, startled. In both hands he had parts of his clothes, trying to figure out how to put them around his body so that they would sit right. “You are telling me this now?”

“Well, it wasn’t actually planned, sorry.”

Jim still looked completely dumbstruck at Leonard. “You are aware that I’m putting clothes on for a wedding … that I participate in?”

Leonard just rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t my stupid idea to dodge the death sentence by suggesting to marry into the royal household.”

“They wanted to kill us, Bones. We stepped foot on holy ground and no peasant was allowed to.”

“Lucky for you the princess thinks you are cute, heh?”

Jim narrowed his eyes, let go of the parts of his tunica and stepped closer to Leonard. “Are you mad?”

Leonard huffed. “I just confessed my love for you and you are marrying some alien princess you barely know.”

“To _save us_ ,” Jim commented. “Not out of love.”

“Doesn’t make any difference. You’ll be married.”

“Oh, Bones.” Jim stepped even closer, pushed himself in Leonard’s space, and grinned like an idiot. “Just say that you don’t want me to marry her.”

“I said it for the last couple of hours, didn’t I?”

“You complained that it was the stupidest plan I ever had. You never said directly that you don’t want me to marry her.”

“Okay, Jim, I don’t want you to marry her.”

Jim’s lips were so quickly on Leonard’s that Leonard didn’t even see him coming. For a second he was too startled to do anything about it before he realized what was happening right now. As soon as he did, he put a hand on Jim’s back and pulled him closer.

Leonard barely registered the sound of the door opening but he couldn’t miss the angry shout, “Father!”

Jim pulled away with a quiet “Shit” on his lips. “We should run!” he suggested and grabbed Leonard’s hand, pulled him towards the window.

“Jim, no, not the window.” Leonard looked back in the direction of the door but the princess was already flanked by two guards. No way they would make it pass them. Still, Leonard didn’t want to jump out of the window.

“Just jump,” Jim ordered with urgency in his voice, and pushed him towards the window.

Leonard knew that there was no other way out so he didn’t complain anymore but he still could disapprove of the little excited glimpse in Jim’s eyes. This kid had to much fun when it came to situations like these.

So Leonard jumped, landed in the river right in front of the castle and Jim followed right after him. Totally wet and cold, Leonard grumbled, “I hate you. I hate you so much.”

“Two minutes ago you said you loved me, Bones,” Jim played to be hurt, swimming to the shore.

“Shut up, kid!”

Just when they were out of the water Jim’s communicator chirped. “Kirk here,” he answered it.

“Sir, we repaired the communication as you may have guessed,” Uhura’s voice came through to them.

“Not a minute too soon,” Jim answered as several men came running out of the castle in order to hunt them down. “Please tell me that the transporter is working again as well?”

“Yes, Captain. We can beam you up at your notice.”

“Then please do. Right now!”

“Understood.”

They only had to wait a few more seconds before the familiar white lights appeared around them. Jim turned to him, smiled and took his hand. “By the way, Bones, I love you too,” he said before they dematerialized.


	6. Chapter 6

_[afoxnamedmulder](http://afoxnamedmulder.tumblr.com/) asked: "Are you taking his side against me?"_

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe it, Jim. Are you taking his side against me?” McCoy stood up from his bed and took a step over to Jim, who still stood half in the door.

Jim sighed deeply. “Look, Bones, it’s only-”

McCoy stopped Jim with his raised hand right in front of his face. “Don’t say it. Don’t you dare say this word.” It was bad enough to hear it over and over from this damn Vulcan. Jim didn’t need to pick up this habit.

Logical his ass. Nothing about this situation was logical. And they shouldn’t treat it like that. But Spock seemed to have wrapped Jim around his finger. They both had teamed up against him. But McCoy wouldn’t give up without a fight. “I thought you would understand, Jim.”

Jim’s head shot up and he looked like McCoy just hit him, shocked and hurt. “I _do_ , Bones, I really do.”

“Yeah? And why do you lock me up in my own quarters? You never give up. You don’t believe in no-win scenarios.”

“Please, Bones…” Jim’s eyes filled with tears.

“This is my life we are talking about,” McCoy shouted. “I should have a right to decide how to use the rest of it. It’s my damn life, Jim.”

“I know,” Jim yelled back. “I know this, Bones. But I’m just trying to give you more time. I’m just trying to _save_ you.”

McCoy huffed. He knew that he was probably too hard on Jim but he was mad at him and disappointed. “You are not saving me, Jim. You are locking me up in my quarters, denying me any means to look for a cure.”

“Spock will continue his work,” Jim was quick to assure. “We haven’t given up.”

“But you deny me to help? Because it’s _logical_?” McCoy got even closer to Jim, studied his expression, saw the worry in his face and the sheer fear in his eyes.

“Yes! Because it’s logical! Damn, Bones, look at you. You are pale, sweaty and thin. I watched you over the last couple of weeks and you can’t deny that you are getting weaker with every day. You can’t keep this work up. It will kill you.”

McCoy laughed dryly. “My work isn’t the thing which is killing me.”

“It is partly. You are exhausting yourself. Spock fears that you will only have days left if you will continue to work this hard. M’Benga has the same opinion. So yes, it’s logical to keep you in here. To keep you away from everything and maybe buy you a little more time. Spock is close to something. We can save you if you just accept the situation and _rest_.”

“And do what? Lay down and be completely alone with my thoughts?” Out of a sudden McCoy was terrified. Of course he was aware of the situation, of his imminent death, but his work to find an impossible cure had occupied him. Now, here it was totally quiet. It was an empty room that would swallow every last hopeful thought he had left. McCoy feared that it would probably kill him sooner than his work could have done.

“Who said you were alone in here?”

Suddenly McCoy was completely surrounded by Jim Kirk. His arms lay on McCoy’s back and he pressed him gently to his chest. “I came to tell you that we want you to stay in your quarters and that I’m not leaving your side.”

McCoy leaned into Jim, felt the adrenaline leave his body and he felt so weak suddenly. He clung to Jim’s shirt. “I’m scared, Jim,” he whispered into the soft fabric.

“I know,” Jim answered and gave him a kiss on his head. “I am too, Bones.”


	7. Chapter 7

_anonym  asked: _ _Mckirk - I knew I wouldn't die, you were with me._

* * *

 

 

“This was stupid, and reckless, and irresponsible, and-”

“Hey, hey, Bones,” Jim interrupted him and grabbed Bones’ hand gently, pushing it away from his head. The beeping of the medical tricorder stopped immediately and Bones looked at him. “I’m okay,” Jim assured him.

Quickly Bones checked the readings and closed his eyes for a second. “This time,” he said after a while and he sounded so _scared_.

Jim knew that he couldn’t play this down with a stupid joke, not this time. Bones had been terrified. It was their first actual dangerous situation since they started their five year mission. This whole situation with Khan was still freshly in their minds and Bones had been reminded of it with someone pointing a gun right at Jim’s head.

“I knew I wouldn’t die. You were with me.”

Bones huffed. “I’m a doctor, Jim, not a miracle worker. I can’t do this again and I can’t fix you up after someone shot your head off your body, so please-” McCoy’s voice broke at the end and he leaned forward, laid his head against Jim’s chest.

At once Jim started to run his fingers through Bones’ hair. “I will be more careful, I promise. But what I actually meant was that I always had the feeling that I’ll die alone someday. You were there today. So that couldn’t be it.”

“So the only thing I have to do is be at your side for the rest of your life?” Bones mumbled into Jim’s uniform.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Jim whispered softly.

Bones raised his head and looked him straight in the eye. “Was this a marriage proposal?”

Jim smiled fondly. “Only if you want it to be.”

“God, yes,” Bones exclaimed with an excited spark in his eyes. “Yes!” He reached for Jim and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Suddenly Bones pulled away. “Wait, did it come from me or from you?”

Jim laughed loudly. “I really don’t care,” he mumbled before he pulled Bones back into a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

_[afoxnamedmulder](http://afoxnamedmulder.tumblr.com/) asked: 37 ("You can’t just fix everything with a kiss. This isn’t a booboo.”) + McKirk (and bonus: it's Kirk saying it rather than the other way around)_

* * *

 

 

Jim stopped Leonard with a hand on his mouth right before Leonard could make contact with Jim’s lips. “You can’t just fix everything with a kiss. This isn’t a booboo.”

Leonard pushed Jim’s hand away and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “How old are you? Four?”

“I don’t care. No kissing.”

Leonard sighed frustrated. “Seriously, Jim? You are being childish.”

Jim crossed his arms, and pouted. He seriously pouted. Leonard just shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Okay, then no kissing, although I’m still not sure why you are so upset with me.”

“Really, Bones? You said you liked Spock better than me. If I may quote you. _I like Spock a lot better than the Captain when it comes to this._ These were your exact words to Christine when I came in.”

Leonard couldn’t help himself and started laughing. “Oh, Jim.”

“Don’t laugh!”

“Okay, no laughing, no kissing, anything else?” Leonard bit his lip to hide his laughter and amusement. Jim could really be a child sometimes.

“You may apologize if you want.”

“Okay.” Leonard got more serious now, took a step forward and grabbed Jim’s hands. “I apologize for your bad timing and for your false conclusions. Christine and I were merely talking about the regular medical tests of the crew. We were talking about the schedule of the bridge crew and I might have complained about our infant of a Captain and that his First Officer is far more reliable. And yes, maybe I said that I liked the First Officer better when it comes to the medical test because I don’t have to hunt him down throughout this entire ship. So I apologize that you only heard this last sentence.”

Jim stayed quiet for a moment, a light blush showed on his face. “Kissing is allowed again,” he whispered embarrassed.

Leonard didn’t comment this with words, only pulled Jim closer and pushed their lips together. “Be sure that I love you a lot more than I love Spock,” Leonard mumbled between the kisses.

“So you love Spock?” Jim giggled and pulled a little away. “I need to tell him right away.”

Leonard held him back before he could run out of med bay. “Don’t you dare,” he warned him with a serious expression. “No sex tonight if you do that, Jim.”

Jim grinned wickedly. “Still a tough choice, Bones. Just imagine his face. Could be as good as sex.”

“No sex for the entire week!”

“You wouldn’t make it through an entire week, Bones,” Jim teased him.

Leonard sighed and pushed himself closer to Jim. “You’re right. How long have you until you have to be back on the bridge?” Leonard asked and already pushed Jim in the direction of his office.

“Oh you naughty, naughty Bones.”

“So how long?” Leonard asked when he locked the door.

“Until an emergency. I told Spock I would go to my medical exam.”

Right now Leonard couldn’t even be mad at Jim for lying about this. He just pulled him closer again. “Come here, let me kiss your booboo.”


	9. Chapter 9

_[@fiore-della-valle](https://tmblr.co/mGYW1aAbkTlR-BUxH7_GUDw) requested: “I almost died.” + McKirk_

* * *

 

 

The bright white light hurt Leonard’s eyes the first time he opened them. So he blinked a few times, let himself get used to it. By the time his eyes could cope, his head had caught up too. He was in med bay, lying in one of the beds. Turning his head he saw Jim. He sat on a chair right next to his bed, gaze directed to the wall, heavy dark bags under his eyes, dishevelled hair and he looked so tired. Apparently he hadn’t noticed yet that Leonard had woken up but when Leonard tried to move his hand, Jim reacted immediately. Only then Leonard realized that Jim had his hand in a tight grip.

“Bones,” Jim whispered with a relieved sigh, a small smile pulling at his lips. His eyes shone brightly blue with tears in it.

“I almost died.” It wasn’t a question, just a statement. Leonard didn’t need to read his file or wait for Geoffrey to come and tell him what happened. He just needed to look at Jim and knew. Leonard had never seen Jim like that and he had seen Jim in many situations that had hurt him deeply. This was so much worse than anything Leonard could have imagined. And he felt so guilty to be the cause of it. “I’m sorry.”

Immediately Jim shook his head. He pulled Leonard’s hand up and leaned his forehead against it. Leonard could see the battle, saw how Jim tried to pull himself together, to be strong but he was so obviously on the brink, only seconds away from collapsing.

“Jim-” Leonard started but was interrupted by Jim, “I should go and get Geoff.”

Jim jumped up like he was bitten by a snake but Leonard was quick enough to grab one of his fingers before he was gone for good. “Please, wait. Just a moment.” Leonard didn’t want Geoffrey here now, didn’t want machines beeping around him. He just wanted Jim. _Needed_ Jim.

Reluctantly Jim slid back into his chair. “Geoff should really take a look at you, Bones.”

“I know,” Leonard assured him. Hell, he was a doctor, he knew that Geoff needed to check him out. But right now Leonard didn’t feel like a doctor. Right now he was just scared. “I only ask for a little moment alone, okay?”

Jim nodded. “Okay.” And Leonard’s hand was back in Jim’s.

“You’re not on the bridge.” Yet again, not a question. This was only one more proof that it had been very close. Leonard had been injured before, and although Jim had came by here and then, he had never ever abandoned his duties. Now it seemed that he had sat here for days with no breaks at all.

“Spock has everything under control. And it’s quiet at the moment.”

“I’m sorry,” Leonard repeated. He didn’t know what to say to Jim, didn’t know how to make this right again.

“You don’t have to be sorry, Bones. It’s our job. Sometimes it’s dangerous. Sometimes we are stupid.”

Leonard smiled. “I was stupid then?” Honestly Leonard couldn’t remember much. Probably it would come back to him but right now his mind was blank, no memory at all of what had happened.

“You ran into the middle of a battle field. I think that even tops my level of stupidity.” Jim’s voice was shaky.

“Listen, Jim, all the time I yelled at you after one of your silly stunts and told you that we should maybe turn this thing around the next time so that you know how it feels, I never meant it. I never wanted you to feel like this. I never wanted you to experience this kind of fear.”

“I know,” Jim whispered and finally he allowed himself to cry. “And I know you only did your job. Hell, you saved this ensign. You saved her.”

Leonard nodded. “And I’m okay.”

“Yes, you’re okay.” Jim laid his head on Leonard’s shoulder and squeezed his hand. “You’re okay,” he mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://beyondtriumvirate.tumblr.com/) to chat or just say hi. And feel welcome to send in more prompts if you like :)


End file.
